


【铁虫】百年情书

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara
Summary: 灵感来自朱塞佩·托纳多雷电影《La corrispondenza》祝 @林林总总 生日快乐，爱你3001遍
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】百年情书

灵感来自朱塞佩·托纳多雷电影《La corrispondenza》（爱情天文学）

算是被我鸽了的圣诞联文活动的一个迟来的弥补吧，也是答应林林的肉（渣）偿XD  
祝 @林林总总 生日快乐，爱你3001遍。

————————————————————

Part I.  
耳边是炮火纷飞的声音。  
身形灵巧的蜘蛛侠荡着蛛丝在其中游刃有余地飞荡。  
他用《帝国反击战》里的战术再一次放倒了眼前的一个庞然大物，紧接着慌慌张张地跑到那一抹熟悉的金红色身影面前。天啊——男孩的心里发出一声夸张的喟叹：他简直不敢相信，他居然还能见到他的Mr.Stark。  
男人还是他熟悉的样子，眉眼间却多了点让男孩觉得陌生的痕迹。顾不上还是在交火正酣的战场上，男孩在Tony面前定下神来，目光一寸寸扫过男人仿如落满霜雪的鬓间，轻声问道，你的头发怎么了？  
Tony的眼中似乎含了泪意，他故作轻松：“只是一点白发。”  
他朝Peter张开了手臂，男孩的表情便在顷刻间崩溃，跨越了他们面前仅有一步的短短距离，哭泣着如同一只折翼的鸟兽撞进他的怀里。  
“都八年了，你还是这么爱哭。”  
“你记错了Mr.Stark，Dr.Strange说我们只消失了五年。”  
二人相拥之时，炮火声依旧不绝于耳，被炸开的尘土飞溅到他们红色的战甲上。  
  
Peter在充斥着机械轰鸣声的黑暗中试着睁开眼睛。他慢慢回神，偏头看向窗外，只见飞机刚刚落地，仍在跑道上滑行。梦里那场战争中的炮火声似乎和耳边机轮与地面碰撞摩擦的声音重叠了，他才会做这样的一场梦。  
毕竟，世界已经恢复平静好几个月了，那场惨烈但好在最终所有人都有惊无险的战役也已经早就离他的生活远去。他没有哪一刻像现在这样珍惜他普通高中生的身份，毕竟在悠闲的暑假里惬意地在欧洲旅行的生活，是肩负拯救世界重任的超级英雄很难拥有的。  
廉航客机的滑行时间漫长而枯燥，Peter百无聊赖地打开了手机，向自己的恋人乖乖报上行程：  
「Mr.Stark，我已经到意大利啦，飞机平安落地，廉价航空也没有你说得那么差劲，最起码比我们去华盛顿的巴士舒服多了。」  
不出片刻，Peter便收到了回复。  
「不过我猜经济舱的味道还是不怎么好闻。说真的kid，你其实完全可以放弃这一点点和你的黑珍珠女孩“增进友谊”的时间。下次再有这种行程，Happy一定亲自把你送上Stark的私人飞机，毕竟我怎么舍得Tony Stark的男朋友坐廉航经济舱。」  
Peter盯着手机屏幕傻笑的样子让邻座的Ned无奈地撇了撇嘴，却又只得忍痛吃下这口宠物食品。  
「吃醋的老男人。」  
Peter壮着胆子打了几个过分的单词作为回复，然后便放下了手机，走出空间逼仄的机舱，开启了他的异国之旅。  
虽然口袋内的手机没有再次震动起来，但是过海关这一路的所见都让男孩觉得心情美丽：机场各处的超大电子屏上反复展示着钢铁侠的巨幅画像，Peter看在眼里装作不动声色，但其实如数拿手机偷偷拍了下来，甜蜜地想着，这是我的秘密爱人。  
TonyStark和PeterParker是情侣这件事其实鲜少有人知晓，连那些复仇者同事里也只有几个与Tony相熟的人才知道，甚至连May也不知内情，当然，她不仅不知真相，还是这对情侣的重点防泄密对象。  
毕竟抛去Peter不能提的蜘蛛侠身份，全美数一数二的富豪加超级英雄身份的Tony与一个名不见经传的皇后区男高中生的恋爱实在过于惊世骇俗。也是出于对Peter的保护，Tony决定在找到一个合适的时机和稳妥的公开方式之前，暂会隐瞒两人的恋爱关系。  
  
不过，纵使一方在地球南端作为复仇者的代表处理烁灭事件的后续问题，另一方在欧洲水乡进行修学之旅，时差和空间距离也还是无法阻碍热恋中的两人的密切交流。Peter也只是在两人分隔两地好几个月之后的欧洲之行出发前，难免急切地问过一次两人何时才能见面。  
而在视频电话的另一端，蜘蛛男孩的年长恋人脸上依旧是笑意温和的表情。  
“等旅行结束，我们会相见的。”Tony说。  
Peter不知男人口中的旅行是指他的出差还是自己的修学旅行，但年轻的男孩在面对恋人时格外乖巧懂事，心中抱着一个小小的、自我设置的期待，便贴心地再也没有问过这个问题。毕竟他的Mr.Stark从来都了解他，一定知道自己的思念，会快快回到纽约，给自己一个拥抱。  
Peter所想不错，Tony果然足够了解他。  
于是当他悠哉悠哉地在威尼斯的街畔桥头闲逛时，原本风平浪静的河面上突然掀起了万丈惊涛。男孩才安置好了正在游船上你侬我侬的好友与同学，又一波怪浪接踵而至，逼得他根本没有时间折回几公里外的酒店换上蜘蛛战衣。正当他踌躇无措、打算戴一面从地上捡的Bauta就荡起蛛丝迎战时，裤子口袋里突然响起了不合时宜的振动声。他下意识地划开屏幕，只见来自他男朋友的短信里如同神降般写着一句话：  
「在你左手边的第二间店面里面，神盾局的人会给你需要的东西。」  
大水如暴走的巨人，正以汹涌之势毁坏着整座城市。年轻的复仇者仅仅犹豫了片刻，便决定相信Tony。  
正当男孩为他有如天神般无所不知的钢铁侠先生感到惊奇时，Tony的下一条短信就在他刚刚穿戴好新战衣的时候传了进来。  
「不要怕，只是一群被斯塔克工业开除的跳梁小丑。穿上削弱脉冲的战衣，潜到湖底破坏那台脉冲装置，他们就没办法再装神弄鬼了。」  
对方显然是没有料到威尼斯的一个普通湖岸上还藏着一个小复仇者，于是没有了脉冲装置的能量配合，这场特全息投影把戏就彻底成为了一出干打雷不下雨的闹剧。  
Peter浑身湿漉漉地靠在一个无人处的桥头，行踪飘忽的神盾局女特工不知从何处走来，将塞满了Tony讯息的手机递给Peter，然后在少年还没来得及道谢时又飘飘然地远了。  
“神出鬼没……”Peter小声嘀咕了一句，转念又想，真正神出鬼没的应该是他的男朋友才对。  
于是他抓着手机，在无人注意之处荡到了安全的屋顶，拨通了给Tony的视频电话。  
“希望你那边也是白天，不然我就要挨揍了。”他不知男人此刻身处具体哪个国家，只是碰碰运气般地将电话打过去，没想到居然如往常一样被迅速接起。  
“揍你倒是不会，我没有什么特别奇怪的癖好。不过我倒是有别的办法惩治你，连着你早上那句没大没小‘老男人’一起。”  
Peter每次故意的调皮和捉弄都会被技高一筹的Tony扳回一局，最终自己的下场无非就是被调戏得小脸通红到足以煎蛋  
两人插科打诨着调笑了几句，Peter的神色逐渐温和下来：“Tony，我有时候感觉你就像住在我脑子里一样，无论我在想什么，无论我遇到了什么麻烦，哪怕你不在我身边，也总能第一时间解决我的一切需要。”  
小小的手机屏幕上，男人焦糖一样甜蜜的耀眼双眸依旧温柔地注视着他，他的双唇一张一合，对他的甜言蜜语只答了一句，傻小子。  
他望着天边渐渐被日色染红的云彩在眼前随风变幻，想着先生那边的天空不知是怎样的景象，于是他说道：“Mr.Stark，今天上午我在博物馆里看到了一位致力于平行时空研究的物理学家的生平，您进行过时空旅行不是吗，有没有可能在另一个时空，你可以和这个时空的我一样坐在这个房顶，手里拿着一个芝士汉堡，我们一起看着威尼斯的夕阳？”  
“作为一个曾经成功穿越过时空的严谨科学家，我也只能遗憾地告诉你，目前我们还没有研究出打破时空界限的办法。或许未来等你念了MIT，这个难题会由你来突破。”此刻的Tony循循善诱，像极了一个合格的导师。  
“但是我总觉得，说不定在某个维度的宇宙，你此刻就在我的身边，我只是看不到你。”Peter看着远处被即将落山的太阳染成红金色的云霞，神情里满是憧憬。  
“对不起Sir，我只是很想你。”  
  
欧洲之旅以一个惊险的灾难作为开始，却因为远征欧洲的蜘蛛侠而没有再起波澜。那个试图用脉冲波和无人机全息投影制造各种“4D灾难”以伪造超级英雄身份来坑蒙拐骗的团伙，早在第一波袭击被Peter截断之后，就被如数移交警局了。  
从这趟旅行到开学前的最后一周假期，Peter都过得无比闲适。因为心中隐隐的对于“旅行结束我们就会见面”的期待，他在新学期的第一天也是迫不及待地赶了早班的公交出门。  
「Mr.Stark，希望您现在也起床了。今天早饭我尝试了您喜欢的芝士汉堡，说实话，对于青少年来讲，我觉得这个早饭有点过于高热量了。」  
「你以后休想从大厦讨到一杯我的蓝莓汁。」  
男孩盯着手机屏幕上几乎瞬间跳出来的一行小字，想象着Tony的表情，噗嗤笑出了声。  
开学之日，中城科学高中内热热闹闹。Peter低调地穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，像往常一样从柜子里拿了物理教材往教室走去。他今天的心情颇好，连Flash迎面而来的找茬也完全没放在心上。因为一走进教室，他就看到被装饰一新的后墙上换了一组照片，其中就有在物理学界也有着不斐成就的Tony Stark的。  
那张照片还是他刚成为钢铁侠时的杂志为他拍摄的照片，画框中的Tony两鬓未白，意气风发，Peter想着自己被万世传颂的恋人，低下头试图藏起嘴角不由自主勾起的笑容。  
然而仅仅是这视线下移的一瞬间，他所有的幸福与笑意便都凝固在了脸上。  
  
在Tony Stark的名字旁，赫然写着一串数字：  
「1970——2023」  
就在今年，他已然辞世。  
  
“Parker！Parker！要上课了你要去哪？”  
上课铃打响的声音、老师在背后呼喊他的声音，于此刻的Peter而言都恍如由另外一个时空传来，来到耳边时早已模糊不清。他的脑内只有一片警铃大作般的轰声，像是荒芜的泰坦星上丧钟般的雷鸣。  
他头也不回地冲出教室，冲出教学楼。他跑到开阔的操场，刚刚入秋的天气却让他觉得浑身冰冷到不由自主地颤抖起来。他右手哆嗦着拿出口袋里的手机，正踌躇着要如何开口询问恋人这个问题，却在一个单词都没打出来的时候收到了对方发来的消息。  
「我听说这学期你就要准备升学的面试了，我可以把MIT的面试题目透给你，怎么样？」  
以Godfather为名的号码发来的短信语气依旧鲜活轻松，就像是对面的人还活生生地在这个世界上思考行动一样。  
男孩握着手机的指节因为过度用力而发白，他根本等不及一来一回的讯息，直接拨通了通讯录里那个被拨打接进过无数次的号码，漫长如同几个世纪的等待音之后却是被转入语音信箱的提示。  
他慌不择路，如同被关进笼子的困兽，徒劳地在原地打着转，一遍遍地拨打那个号码，一遍遍地在漫长的嘟声后听到冰冷的电子提示音。  
他的蜘蛛感应早在半年前离他远去，于是当他向后栽倒在硬邦邦的塑胶跑道上时，没有任何保护机制下撞击出的钝痛让他疼得直咬牙，他的眼眶盈满了一汪泪水，却执着地没有流下。  
  
他是怎么回到皇后区的小公寓里的，Peter已经没有什么记忆了。  
走进卧室他才发现，吊灯开关上刺眼的黄色胶带封条和“不要关灯”的便签纸依然完好地贴在那里。  
窗外的日光和房间里的灯光透过他薄薄的眼皮刺激得他头疼，他徒劳地把眼睛闭得更紧一点，想要赶走那个逐渐浮现在他脑海里的声音。  
“Tony……Tony……”  
是一个男孩泣不成声的声音。  
是他自己的声音。  
  
炮火方歇的断壁残垣里，天空中飞扬着外星恶灵化为齑粉后的尘埃。  
男人艰难地倚靠在一块残破混凝土旁，生命的光彩正在一点点从那双昔日动人如蜜糖的眸子里流散。  
还没擦干满脸血污的男孩哭着扑倒男人身旁半跪下来，男人费力地抬起手，将男孩的十指交叠着扣在自己胸前光线幽微的反应堆上。  
“Mr.Stark，我们成功了，Mr.Stark……”  
“Tony……”  
  
记忆和灵魂都有如被一双大手撕扯着生生分成了两半。男孩回想起了那道在他眼前从暗淡到消失的蓝色光芒，眼中一片干涸。  
  
  
  
PartII.  
Peter有些不记得自己是从什么时候开始认为Tony还活着的了。  
记忆仿佛被篡改过，但是他寻不到根源，恍如有人住进了他的脑子，在里面敲敲打打造出了一间新的记忆宫殿，将所有惨痛、悲伤的回忆尽数覆盖在完好如初、粉饰太平的表象之下。  
个中原因扑朔迷离，但他知道，他一定能在Tony的身边找到答案。  
他先是打给了Happy，男人在话筒的另一侧沉默良久，告诉男孩自己会带他去Tony的家里。  
他在Tony位于曼哈顿的住所中见到了Pepper Potts，这位Tony生前的挚友与工作上最为信任的伙伴在Tony离开后经手处理了他所有的身后事。这一天，她为男孩带来了一个Mark战甲的头盔。  
“Tony说，Peter那么聪明，我骗不了他太久。”金发女人看着Peter，神色有些悲伤，又仿佛在这个固执地追寻真相的男孩身上看到了故人的影子，“他说总有这么一天的，到时候就把这个拿给你看。”  
Peter从Pepper手中接过那个头盔。男孩当然还记得，在泰坦星，在他一梦五年的沉睡之前，Tony带着这个头盔与Thanos战斗至全身的战甲残破。他纤长而苍白的手指拂上仿佛还沾着恋人血迹的战甲，循着记忆摸索着按下播放录像的开关。  
男人的面目被全息投影系统模糊地投放在房间里，就好像他还在这里，就坐在沙发上，对Peter说着话。  
  
「今天是第二十一天了……不，第二十二天。」  
「其实我已经开始记不清日子了，这里没有昼夜之分。我有时能入睡，有时不能。但只要我一合眼，眼里梦里都是你在我眼前消失的样子。」  
「从前你管我要星星要月亮我恐怕也能真的给你摘下来让你把玩几个小时，可是你那么懂事，从来没向我要求过什么。」  
「但就这一次，你哭着求我说你不想走，我却什么都做不了。不过我想我很快就能与你重逢了。我总是向我道歉，这一次，我希望你也能听我说一句’对不起’。」  
  
「这个地方，你喜欢吗？如果可以的话我很想带你来这里住一段，可惜你没法来住了，甚至也不会知道我的心愿。」  
「对不起，Peter，Pete，my favorite young adult，我知道我无法找回你了。」  
  
「Hey Pete，我刚才有那么一瞬间怀疑过，你在外太空化成灰之后是不是变成了五维生物，拨动着我厨房的世界管，把我洗碗的水龙头瞄准到了你的照片上？」①  
「如果不是，你怎么会在我放弃希望五年之后来动摇我的决心？」  
「我不是为了宇宙，说实话，我只想拯救你。如果我真的在这场时空旅行中不幸一去不回，我并不期待世界的缅怀,不期冀被任何人铭记，我只期待在时间尽头与你重逢，并且希望你在那时还记得我。」  
  
他曾在无边无际的宇宙中孤独绝望，也曾在队友带来原石尽毁的消息后彻底回信。进行凶险的时空劫持之前，他紧张万分却又似窥见了自己的宿命般如释重负，他录下了他对Peter最后的话，以期他来日可以活生生地看到这些。  
战甲头盔中存储的三段录像放完，Pepper和Happy都在一旁屏住呼吸，仔细地观察着Peter的反应。可男孩依旧是一副安安静静的样子，眼波无光，平静而空洞。  
“May在五个月前找过我，”Happy试探着开口，“那时你的应激障碍已经严重到无法正常生活了，我觉得Tony或许留给了你一些能帮的上你的东西。”  
Pepper见Peter的情绪尚且稳定，接着男人的话说了下去：“那是只有我和Tony知道的系统，他曾经用这个技术来治疗失去父母的创伤，在那五年里他改造了它的程序，我本以为他会用这个系统来回忆你。”  
“但我直到他过世前才知道，他在那五年间，是为你改造了这个系统。”  
“与你发短信的人，你在视频里见到的人，”她的声音说到此处有些许的颤抖和犹疑，“……那都是搭载在这套二构系统上的AI模拟Tony的思维作出的反应。”  
“Tony说，如果他回不来，你或许会坚持不下去。哪怕是虚幻的梦境，他也希望你能得到些许安慰，然后再慢慢治疗。”  
“他说你的人生还长，可以有一段时间沉溺过去，但终究还是得走下去。如果他没机会陪你了，最起码能在你最需要他的时候，最后一次帮助你。”  
女人柔声复述了Tony对此事作出的所有交代，静静地等着男孩提出他的问题。  
“他不怕我拥有了这个系统后难以自拔，然后一生沉溺其中吗？”  
“Tony说，”透过女人的声音，Peter仿佛听到了Tony当时的语气坚定，“他了解你，你绝对不会这样做的。”  
——我有时候感觉你就像住在我脑子里一样。  
——无论我在想什么，无论我遇到了什么麻烦，哪怕你不在我身边，也总能第一时间解决我的一切需要。  
Peter痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
  
被Happy送到家里后，接到消息的May紧张地到楼下接他。男孩安静地走了一路，却在房门关上的那一刻抱着自己唯一的亲人号啕大哭。  
May虽然没有跟着Peter过去，却隐约明白他知道了什么。她由着男孩用眼泪洇透她肩膀处的布料，默默地流着眼泪安抚着大悲大恸的男孩，直到连蜘蛛侠也被哭得精疲力尽，在沙发上沉沉睡去。  
Peter再度醒来时，身上多了一条厚实的毛毯。他抹了把脸，看向May卧室的方向。此刻已是深夜，May也抵抗不住困倦地睡着了，只是睡前仍敞着门，仿佛是要知道自己这里的一切异动。  
男孩轻手轻脚地走过去合上房门，坐在客厅里注视着那个被摆放在矮几上的头盔。他沉默着思考了很久，将手机连接到头盔的数据接口，敲出了几组代码后，拨通了Tony的号码。  
“Hello，Peter。”  
视频电话里的影像在铁甲全息系统的传输下，投射到了Peter的眼前。  
他刚刚几乎哭干了一生眼泪的眼里几乎又要落下泪来。男孩的眼眶犹然发肿，在这幅栩栩如生的影像前哽咽无言。  
倒是这位AI先生率先开口安慰起了悲伤的男孩：“有什么好哭的？你的男朋友现在是地球最伟大的英雄啦，全世界都在缅怀我不是吗？这样的话，你走到哪都能看到我，如果我的统计数据没错的话光在欧洲那几天你就看到了不下二十次钢铁侠对不对？”  
“你看你还能改写TonyStark留下的程序，嚯，多伟大的小天才啊，你现在还可以和我随时随地说话了，这和我活生生地站在你的身边，有什么区别吗？”  
Tony的AI将他的牙尖嘴利与幽默风趣学了个十足十，Peter听着熟悉的声音蒙上了一层电流的质感，红着眼睛配合他的打趣：“Mr.Stark知道他声音的电音版这么酷吗？”  
“我有好几打AC/DC的CD，你现在是想和我讨论摇滚或是电音吗？”  
男孩笑出了声，对面幽蓝光线投射出的Tony也跟着笑了起来。  
狭小的客厅内突然变得安静了下来，Peter脸上噙着笑意看向这位AI先生，喉结滚动了几下，缓缓开口：  
“你啊……”  
他垂下眼眸，复又抬起头来看着眼前的“Tony”。  
“你真的死了吗？”  
“死了啊。”AI先生笑得温柔，“反应堆熄灭的时候，你的手还放在上面呢。”  
“那可太难受了，Mr.Stark，我再也不想看见别人死在我面前了。”②  
男孩抽了抽鼻子，没有再继续这个话题：“那我什么时候才能去找你？”他此刻已经分不清这个问题是在问眼前的AI，还是在问自己，甚至是问早已听不到这个问题的Tony，但他仍然问出了口。  
“不要来找我，Peter。”  
“未来有一天，我一定会来接你的。”  
未来是一个何其缥缈的词汇，他可以是下一刻，也可以是漫长生命的尽头，又或者是来世也无法企及的距离。  
Peter觉得即使成为了AI的Tony也太过残忍，给他留下一个无望的希望。  
  
May在半夜不安地醒来过一次，她看到透进门缝的蓝色光线，急忙起身去查看情况，却在刚打开门时止住了脚步。在黑暗的客厅里，Peter盖着毯子安静地睡着，而一旁的Mark头盔正泛处幽暗的光线，像是要温柔地守护他一夜好睡。  
  
纵使得知了真相，Peter的PTSD也未曾复发过了。  
他的生活变得和从前没什么两样，他不会像第一个月那样把和钢铁侠有关的一切东西都封存在自己看不见的地方，也不会像前五个月那样沉溺幻想。只是非常偶尔地，在他遇到学业上无法解决的难题时，他也会拨通“Tony”的电话，在对方进行条理清晰的分析后，顺带接受一番被高中生提问了功课的科学家的打趣——虽然Peter问的问题几乎全部超出了高中的学业范围。  
在解决问题后，Peter也会和AI先生闲聊片刻，并且会经常对他的某句回应表示“Mr.Stark的话是绝对不会这样说的”来报自己被AI数落之仇，每当这时，“Tony”就会像是被按下了某种开关一样，态度变得谦逊而友好：“已收到Mr.Parker的反馈，我会加快学习速度。”  
  
时光荏苒而过，纽约的冬雪也下了一场又一场。Peter曾在大雪如鹅毛的时候去波士顿见了一次导师，这位德高望重的教授也曾是Tony的老师，如今Tony已离世年余，Peter嘴上从来不说，心中却一直想要从Tony的这些故人身上窥探出几分那些他不曾参与的时光。  
他冻得脸颊通红地进入教授的办公室，年过古稀的慈祥老人和善地告诉他别急，先掸掸身上的雪。男孩颇为难为情地看向镜子里一头雪花的狼狈样子，却突然出了神：  
原来自己老去的时候，就是这样。  
  
再后来，在纽约的春风吹融了一整个冬天的积雪、又摇曳着它绣着繁花的裙摆即将离开这座城市时，Peter戴上了毕业帽，以优异的成绩在典礼上接过了MIT的入学通知书。除了May和已与她成婚的Happy外，始终资助并关心着Peter学业的Pepper也特地重排了斯塔克工业CEO被塞得满满的行程，特地赶来参加Peter的毕业典礼。  
这一次她为Peter带来了另一件东西。  
眼镜盒里的那副墨镜Peter相当熟悉。当时武器防御系统的搭载工程还在进行中，Peter就因为好奇心过于旺盛，冒着大风险偷偷试戴，并笨拙地说错武器口令，还被Tony追着在实验室满地逃窜。  
「在你准备好的时候戴上它。」  
在回忆的欢愉里，Peter笑着拿起墨镜，下面却赫然放置着这样一张纸条。他的眸中闪过一丝的难以置信，随后了然地合上了盒子。  
“谢谢你，MissPotts，我会用好它的。”  
  
十月的金风染尽了校园里的树叶，Peter在没有课程和实验的下午在校园里闲逛。  
事实上，他经常在MIT里信步游走，因为AI先生调出的数据告诉他，Tony在MIT虽然只待了短短两年就修满了足以毕业的学分，但他真的十分勤于在校园里游窜：教学楼、实验室、图书馆、都有过学生时代的他的足迹，功成名就之后，礼堂也数次迎来他的演讲。他就这样沿着Tony的足迹走过了他涉足的每一个地方。  
喜欢一个人，是无论如何也藏不住的。于是有对他隐隐表示过好感的女生在他驻足物理实验室背后的照片墙前时，好奇地追问过：  
“你也是钢铁侠的粉丝吗？”  
我是吗？Peter不知如何给出这个问题的答案。  
见Peter不语，女孩沉吟着自问自答：“也对，哪有人会不喜欢钢铁侠呢？”  
Peter闻言久久不语，只盯着墙面上他的爱人永远被定格的容颜发呆，半晌之后才回了那女孩一句：  
“是啊，我怎么会不爱他呢。”  
  
波士顿的夜幕也降临了，但是这一天，神秘地从纽约转移到波士顿已达两个月的蜘蛛侠却早早地消失在了市民们的视线里。  
Peter在一座不高的楼顶坐了下来，摘下面罩舒畅地呼吸着空气。  
这一天夜空晴朗，璀璨的星辰布满清澈的苍穹。他抬起头数着天上的星座，忽然回想起很多很多年前的一件事。  
九岁的他在兵荒马乱的斯塔克工业里漫无目的地游荡，在一个高大的铁甲面前幼稚地举起手掌。  
这时一颗流星从天边划过，落在他的身旁，在轰碎了那副铁甲后还对他说"Nice work, kid."，然后又重新飞回夜空。  
那颗星星是金色与红色，是钢铁侠，是Tony Stark。  
是他的英雄，他的老师，他此生唯一且永恒的爱人。  
他闭上眼睛贪婪地呼吸着清凉的空气，然后从双肩包里拿出了他一直未曾离身的眼镜盒，却是第一次戴上他。  
「Pete。」  
Tony的影像久违地出现在Peter的眼前。  
“嘿，Mr.Stark。”男孩下意识地开口，却发现这是一段录像，自己并无法像与AI先生交流那样与之对话。  
「波士顿的夜色应该不错吧？」  
「到现在，我想你应该不会再对我一个已经作古的人次次都能猜到你身处何方而惊讶了。」  
「我是一个坚定的唯物主义者，永远相信物质与科学。但说你的出现动摇了我用数字和公式推算一切的坚持。」  
「因为你，我开始相信爱真的不是一种情感，而是一种力量，于是我想要在时间的长河之中逆流而上，寻找把你带回来的办法。」  
「若有什么遗憾，那就是无论这次时空穿梭成功与否，我恐怕都不能再陪你更久了。在接受你的告白的时候，我全部的理智告诉我这是不对的，但我依然回应了你。这个错误很早就开始了，但我的爱欲与贪婪让它一直延续下去，已经无法停止。」  
「如果你问这是为什么，问我为什么会和你在一起，为什么会不惜一切代价，为什么会掩盖我的死亡，为什么为你做出这一切。」  
「唯一的答案，只有我爱你。」  
  
Tony的影像至此消失，Peter的眼前重归一片夜色的幽深。  
就像是阅读了一封写给五年前的Peter Parker的情书，信的主人在此后的岁月里被卷入时间的洪流，而男孩拿着这一张薄薄的纸，承载着他们所有的情意，在波涛已息的汪洋中独自摇曳，无法靠岸。  
他在无边的夜色里站起来，耳边拂过一阵清凉的晚风。  
对面的高楼上画着钢铁侠飞翔姿态的壁画，男孩眼睛一热，在噙着眼泪的视线里仿佛看到穿着金红色战甲的Tony张着双臂向他飞来。  
“你来接我了吗？”  
Peter甩出一根蛛丝，朝着Tony飞来的方向迎去。  
男孩把自己的身体送到夜空中央，披上一身的星辰的光辉后，他松开双手一跃而下，像一只折翼的鸟找到了栖息的港湾那样，扑进了恋人的怀里。  
他们终于再度相拥。  
  
  
Part III.  
Peter从一片纯白的病房里醒来。  
他头疼欲裂，下意识地想要伸手，却摸到了满头的纱布。  
他似乎经历过一段时间很长的沉睡，骤然睁眼的光线让他觉得十分不适应，而逆光处坐着的一个男人的身影也在这样的环境下让人难辨面目。  
“还疼吗？对不起，是我来晚了。”  
男人来到他的身边，男孩终于看清了他的面貌。那是Tony Stark——却与他认识的那一个不太相同。  
他的Mr.Stark在离开他时已经五十三岁，乌发褪成了浅浅的金色，两鬓也染上了几缕霜白。  
男人动作小心而轻缓地坐到男孩床边问候，像是第一次见面，又像是久别重逢：“我是Tony Stark，你还记得我吗，Peter？”  
他棕色的眼眸仍是男孩熟悉的模样。  
  
记忆如潮水涌入男孩的大脑。  
父母离开后，他没有等到叔叔婶婶来接他回家。在家中害怕地枯坐了一周后，年幼的男孩最终被一帮陌生的大人带到了一个令他觉得冰冷害怕的地方。  
虽然男孩进入福利院时已经快十岁了，但他自小发育就比别人迟缓些，亲人的接踵离世更是让他经受了极大的刺激，他整日默默不说话，无人与他结伴玩耍，于是又瘦又小的孩子自然成为了那些年龄稍长又有些蛮力的孩子们的欺凌对象。  
夜晚于他来说漫长得无边无际，被虐打的伤口让年幼的孩子彻夜难眠。冷漠的大人们对此不管不顾，在因为告状而被第三次打翻了饭碗整整饿了一整天的肚子之后，他学会了更为长久的沉默。  
就连基金会送来的漫画书，他也只能被挤到人群后面，拿到所有孩子挑剩下的那一本，破破烂烂，封面已经蒙了灰尘。不过即使如此，还要被恶劣的欺凌者从手中夺过，狠狠地踩在脚下，又扔进水池“冲洗干净”。他依然沉默着将那本自己仅有的漫画书收起来拼好，在无眠的深夜里借着幽暗的月光费力地翻看。  
那样暗的屋子里，漫画上的两个红色小人却如同明灯一样照亮了Peter的世界。  
那是钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的漫画，他们并肩战斗、合作无间，尤其是那个蜘蛛脸的少年荡起蛛丝的姿势像是翱翔在天际的飞鸟。  
他望着被铁栏杆分成数片的天空，想象着翱翔于彼的自由，那是他无论如何都不可触及的存在。他所有的挣扎与奔跑都会被那几个盯着他欺负的男孩狠狠按下。  
日复一日，年复一年，身体和精神上的伤痛让他的世界变得混沌不清。  
  
有一天，他觉得自己的颈背处隐隐作痛，那里有半个手掌大小的淤青，男孩摸摸自己的脖子，从那里摘下了一只小小的、已经咽了气的蜘蛛。  
他还见到了故事里的钢铁侠，他脱下战甲，就坐在他家客厅，吃着他婶婶的核桃蛋糕，以助学基金为名试图“哄骗”他去和美国队长打架。  
日复一日，年复一年，Peter被反复欺凌虐打，另一厢，蜘蛛侠的夜寻和拯救世界的行动也总会让他遍体鳞伤。  
在这具Peter和“蜘蛛侠”共享的身体上，他们痛楚相通。  
  
等到Tony找到Peter时，他已因被欺凌时被伤到了头部而陷入了昏迷，即使如此，他手中仍紧紧攥着漫画书无论如何也不松手。工作人员在为他换上病患服时粗暴地将书本从他手上生生撕下。男孩在昏迷中仿佛还对外界有着微弱的认知，在听到纸碎的声音时，眉心微微皱了一下。  
在Peter昏迷期间，他早被转移到了斯塔克基金名下的福利机构，并住进了斯塔克工业的私人医院，他原先所在的福利院也无可避免地收到了法院的传票。然而即使对方要为Peter所受的伤害付出再高的代价，他的健康都已经在将近十年的折磨中消耗殆尽了。  
医生遗憾地告诉Tony，在脑部的手术之后，还有更漫长的精神治疗等着Peter，他的自闭症和精神分裂症都严重到无法接受哪怕一点来自外界的刺激。  
于是资助他进行治疗的半年以来，Tony始终不曾在Peter面前露面，直到被医生允许接触男孩，他才第一次来到了Peter的面前。  
他用尽了自己毕生的耐心，小心翼翼地试探着与Peter接触。眼前的男孩形销骨立，浑身都是淤痕与伤疤，仿佛是被打碎过后刚刚粘好的瓷娃娃，自己只要一伸手男孩就会重新碎掉了。  
可是意外地，男孩却主动地提起了往事：“我记得你，九岁那年……”  
男孩的声音还有些虚弱，但Tony却牢牢记着男孩九岁那一年的情景。他像个小天才一样一眼相中了他办公室里方舟反应炉的模型，缠着日理万机的斯塔克工业总裁讲了好久的反应炉原理，甚至都听懂了一般若有所思地点着头，Richard和Mary来抱他都抱不走。  
小小的男孩一直期待着能再见到那个发着光的圆炉，然而此后父母再也未能带他去斯塔克大厦玩耍。再后来，父母在项目出差的途中意外坠机，连赶来家中接回Peter的Ben和May也在途中遭遇飞来横祸，他此后近十年的人生里就再无幸运可言。  
那本漫画给了他晦暗无光的童年里唯一的一点慰藉，而那个在幼年时抱过他、陪伴过他的男人，也自然成了他理想的投射。  
这些年来，他从没有过一个叫Tony Stark的导师与恋人，男孩独自承受着霸凌与精神障碍的身心双重折磨，终于在逃避现实的幻想中投射出了这样一个导师与恋人，与他分担痛苦的时光。  
在长达八年的虚妄幻想中，他抓住了钢铁侠的手最终却又失去了他。于是当Tony坐到他的面前时，他几乎是难以置信地，一把握住了他的手腕，就像抓住汪洋大海里的一块浮木。  
男人有些惊讶Peter的举动，以为男孩是在责怪自己的迟到。于是他非常难得地在一个孩子面前踌躇着表达了自己的歉意：“我希望你能原谅我。不要怕，我已经找到你了。但现在如果你愿意——”  
话音未落，男孩便主动拥住了Tony，打断了他的话。  
“我愿意。”  
“是我终于找到你了，Tony。”像是拥抱久别的恋人那样Peter颇为主动地投入男人的怀抱  
Tony有些好笑又疑惑地拍着埋头在自己颈肩的男孩的后背，换上了一副轻松的语气试图缓解男孩的陌生感：“你这么说，好像我们认识了很久一样，让我想想，有十年了吗？”  
Peter摇摇头，声音细细软软：“已经有一百年那么久啦。”  
  
  
尾声：他的秘密  
早上六点，纽约还在一片暗色的天光中沉睡。  
Tony和Peter把好不容易穿上的衣服又解了个乱七八糟，两个人像是和时间赛跑一般争分夺秒地亲吻着彼此。男人抚摸着年轻的恋人在自己的细心呵护之下长了些肉的腰肢与胸膛，用恶劣的挑逗将男孩的呻吟逼得一声高似一声。  
一个小时后，Tony即将出门赶一趟行程。两个人明明已经经过了一夜的温存，此刻依然难舍难分。就在男孩承受着狂风骤雨的爱抚时，他突然按住了年长恋人的胸膛，眼角含着几分泫然欲泣般的粉色，气息不匀地问道：“你还有什么秘密是我不知道的吗？”  
男人一愣，停下了片刻亲吻的动作，将唇瓣的温度印在男孩的额间：“我最大的秘密就是你，kid。”  
  
Peter来到Tony身边已经快两年了，不知是出于对好友的歉疚还是对于Peter本身的爱怜，Tony拿出了他此前绝对无法想象的细腻与耐心来陪伴男孩走过了康复的每一步。  
遵从医生的嘱托，他在Peter来到自己身边后的那些日子里，缓缓引导着他讲出了这些年作为“蜘蛛侠”的所有经历。男孩幻想中的世界天马行空，却似乎又与现实有着微妙的照应。Tony并不觉得男孩荒谬可笑，只是愈加心疼可怜男孩的经历。  
于是顺理成章地，在Peter被确认康复之后不久，两人也确立了恋人的关系。虽然对于唯物主义者Tony来讲，精神世界、时空穿梭、平行宇宙等概念都过于虚无缥缈，但他不得不承认，哪怕真的没有前世今生因缘际会，他也还是会爱上Peter，他脆弱敏感却比世界上任何人都要温柔善良的男孩。  
只是有一点微妙的“对应”让他觉得十分难过，那就是以Tony和Peter的身份地位差，他依然很难公开他们之间的关系。虽然他们不曾刻意隐瞒身边的亲朋，但出于对Peter生活的保护，他几乎从不带Peter出席任何鱼龙混杂的公共场合，因此Peter得以在学校里好好念书。  
他曾怕Peter会因此觉得委屈，然而他脑子里装满奇思怪想的小男孩却以“秘密情人”自居，并声称明明是光明正大的恋爱却要做出一副偷情的样子，十分刺激。  
他宝物一样的男孩，怎会叫人不爱呢？  
  
Tony看了看表，离出门还有四十余分钟。他直截了当地将手指下移掰开了男孩丰润的臀瓣，两指直勾勾地探进昨晚因他过度的索要而尚未完全闭合的穴口，连润滑都没有借助，就这样肉贴着肉地进入了Peter的身体。

Peter被突然降临的冲撞顶得闷哼一声，始作俑者还趴伏在自己身上，恶劣地问道：“daddy不穿雨衣的感觉舒不舒服？”

男孩丝毫没有羞耻感，更为直接地以一声尾音都在发颤的高声呻吟做出了回应。  
  
云收雨散，Peter在Tony的怀中稍微靠了一会儿喘匀了气息，便乖觉地坐起身来为Tony系好被扯得散乱的衣扣。男人居高临下地看着垂首在眼前的小恋人，本想告诉他，想我了就给我打电话，可是话在喉间滚了两圈，出口却变成了：“你愿意和我一起去德国吗？”  
Peter被这没头没脑的一问问得发愣：“我去德国干什么？”  
只见他一向稳重可靠的年长恋人有些毛躁地从地上捡起了被狠心地抛弃在地上堆了一宿的外套，从上衣的内袋里掏出了一个什么东西攥在手里。  
“Mr.Parker，你是否愿意把这个你知我知的秘密，分享给全世界呢？”他捧着一颗戒指呈到Peter的眼前。  
“我想应该没有刚订婚十分钟就要分开的伴侣，所以你得跟我去德国了。”  
Peter歪了歪头，心想这样的求婚词在他的认知范围里，的确算是别具一格的了。  
他从Tony的手中接过戒指，好奇地盯着上面的钻石细细打量  
“Mr.Stark，你送了我一颗星星吗？”  
Tony觉得自己心底一片柔软。  
“那我就答应啦。”  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> ————————————————————
> 
> ①：出自克里斯托弗·诺兰电影《星际穿越》  
> ②：出自中谷まゆみ舞台剧《今度は愛妻家》
> 
> P.S.  
> 1.本文的故事架构来源于电影《爱情天文学》，部分情节灵感来源于舞台剧《今度は愛妻家》  
> 2.文名取自《》  
> 3.文中涉及的精神分析的相关内容，部分理论参考木鱼水心《电影史话》第2期文案
> 
> 最后的最后的碎碎念：  
> 《爱情天文学》是我非常喜欢的电影，在看完后我就不由自主地将Tony和Peter的故事代入了这个悲伤且有一丝诡异的“君生我未生，我生君已老”的故事。  
> 我个人一直对精神分析的电影有点偏爱，尤其是在看到了木鱼水心关于本片精神分析部分的解读后有一种找到了共鸣的感觉，于是才产出了这个脑洞。可以说这篇文的很多构思是建立在这些创作者的思想上的。  
> 有关精神世界的投射的内容当时构思了很多，然而笔力和打磨文章的时间都极其有限，所以其实并没能写出那些被我参照的原作的精神之万一，或许叙事都尚且云里雾里。但如果能得到看到这里的哪怕一位读者的喜欢，我也将觉得十分荣幸。


End file.
